Forget
by Keely Jade
Summary: “Just forget about me!” she screamed, tears running down her cheeks. She ran up her driveway, running inside. She wanted so badly for him to run after her, but he didn’t. He stood in awe, staring at the front door, wishing she’d come back out.


A/N: Hey! This is my second Leclan fanfic, and I totally adore Leclan, but I wanted to try my first piece of angst! So, please, nobody flame me. If you have something bad to say about this story, please take it somewhere else! They're not welcome. Please read and review!

"Just forget about me!" she screamed, tears running down her cheeks. She ran up her driveway, running inside. She wanted so badly for him to run after her, but he didn't. He stood in awe, staring at the front door, wishing she'd come back out. Her words were ringing through his ears, "just forget about me!"

She flung herself on her bed, shoving her face into a pillow, cuddling it. She heard a knock at her bedroom door. She didn't care who it was. She remained laying on her bed. She heard another knock.

"Lori?" She heard her mother's voce call. "What's wrong? I saw Declan outside, it looked as if he was waiting for you, but then he left." She sat down on the edge of the bed, putting a hand on Lori's shoulder, trying to be a source of comfort. "Lori, did you two have a fight?" Lori remained silent, not moving. "Lauren, speak to me," Nicole finally demanded. Lori rolled on her side, looking up at mother. Nicole's expression softened when she saw Lori's eyes bloodshot from crying. Lori sat up, hugging her knees.

"He told me he wants to break up," she paused. "But we just got back together a month ago. I thought…I thought this time it could turn into something more, I guess not," she whispered wiping the wetness from her eyes. Nicole rubbed a hand along Lori's back.

"I'm sorry, Lori," Nicole said, trying to comfort her. "I know you're hurt, but maybe he had a reasonable explication," Nicole suggested.

"Yeah, he did. He wanted to do everyone but me."

"What do you mean, Lori?" Nicole inquired, now curious. "Was Declan pressuring you?"

"No, he wasn't. I don't know what I meant by that," she confessed.

"Okay," Nicole decided. "Dinner will be done soon, come down when you're read," Nicole said, getting up.

"I'm not hungry," Lori murmured, lying back down.

"Okay, whenever you are, come down," she replied, leaving. Lori shut her eyes, trying to forget all her feelings about Declan, falling into a soft, dreamless slumber.

She woke up at 2:14 AM. There was a soup and a sandwich on her desk. She wasn't hungry. She lay in bed, staring at the ceiling. She tried so hard to block all thoughts about him. She wanted so badly to just be with him, but he didn't want to be with her. Her eyes were wet with tears, but she didn't bother to wipe them. The next morning she awoke with a start. Loud music came from down the hall. She figured from Josh's room. She was mad she was woken up.

"Josh, turn the damn music off, now!" She yelled. A moment later the music was turned down, but not off.

"Okay, jeez, happy? I turned it down!" He called back.

"Lori," Nicole said, coming in her room. "Declan is here, but not to see you. He's with Kyle at the moment."

"What?! He's here?!"

"Yes," Nicole replied. "I'm going downstairs, and when you're done getting dressed or whatever, come down and eat," Nicole said in a demanding voice. "You have to eat something."

"Alright. I'll be down soon," She decided.

After applying her makeup and changing clothes, she walked downstairs. She walked right into the kitchen.

"Alright, I'm out of-" she saw Declan sitting at the kitchen table, sitting across from Kyle. "Declan," she whispered, now feeling uneasy she was in the room. "I'm out of my room" she finished.

"Lori, eat something, please," Nicole demanded in a polite manner.

"I'm not so hungry," she said, nervous Declan was staring at her. "I'm just going to go up to my room," she said walking, almost running out of the kitchen. Then it hit her- she wanted so badly to be wrapped in his arms, to feel his lips against her own, for him just to love her. She ran up to her room, upset. It hasn't even been 24 hours since they broke up and he was already in her house. She wanted so badly to be with him, it hurt she wasn't.

She heard a knock at her door. She looked to see who it was. It was Declan. Her heart sunk. Hwy was her in her room? He broke up with her.

"What do you want, Declan?" she asked coldly.

"I just wanted to say I'm sorry about the way I…did that," he confessed in a low tone.

"Did what? Break up with me? Is that what you're referring to? Or the reason why you broke up with me? All you said was you wanted to see new people. So which is it?" Lori spat. He looked pained.

"I'm sorry, Lori."

"Whatever, Declan. Just forget about me, and forget we ever happened. Even though I know that'll be impossible for you to do," she spat once more. "Here take this." She unclasped the necklace that was around her neck. It was a gift from Declan.

"Here, take it. I don't want it anymore." He wouldn't take it. Now she was truly furious.

"Declan, take it." He opened his hand, she dropped into his hand.

"There, now we're over." He stood, looking at her hurt. "The door's right there," she pointed out.

"Lori, I'm sorry," he whispered.

"You have nothing to be sorry about. Just forget we ever happened," she said, turning her attention to her cell phone, dialing Hillary's phone number.

He left her room, closing the door behind him. He left the necklace he gave her around her door knob. He walked down the stairs, leaving.

She got up from her bed, opening her door, looking down the hall. She looked at her door knob, seeing her necklace dangling from it.

A/N: Likey? Hatey? Review! And I'd like to thank my new beta (I have like 3 betas) for editing this story. She made it flow so much better! Thank you! Anyhow, review please! I'm writing a new Jandy oneshot, and it should be up tomorrow! And then I'm writing ANOTHER one shot on all the teens from the show playing "Truth or Dare"!


End file.
